


Supply Run

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a supply run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Run

Just imagine Cas is human and he tags along with Dean to the grocery store and all Cas wants to buy is ground beef for hamburgers, and Dean is like, “Hey, buddy, as good as burgers are– and they are awesome, man can’t live on them alone.”

And Cas replies, “Actually Dean, hamburgers – or rather cheeseburgers are the perfectly balanced meal. It contains starch, protein, dairy, sugar, and vegetable. Really Dean, I thought that’s why you were so fond of them. It’s a very efficient way of consuming ones need of substance.”

Dean smirks smugly, “You forgot fruit.”

“Slice of pineapple.”

Dean looks horrified, shouting, “YOU DON’T PUT PINEAPPLE ON A HAMBURGER CAS! THAT’S BLASPHEMY! I BETTER NOT SEE PINEAPPLE ANYWHERE NEAR OUR BURGERS!”

With his blue eyes shining, Cas smiles in delight. “So it’s settled then, hamburgers for dinner,” he says, dropping a six pound package of ground beef into the cart, already heading towards the hamburger buns.

“Fine, but no pineapple!” Dean calls after him.


End file.
